


mr pinky

by flosus



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Humor, Kinda Fluffy, Light Smut, doesnt really get too crazy, personified dildos, theyre Engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosus/pseuds/flosus
Summary: “Be nice, or you don’t get Mr. Pinky,” Ino smirked, holding up the pink dildo, which was a bit on the girthier side, but no matter—since Sakura enjoyed the stretch, “and we both know how much you like him.”Sakura, who shook her head and rolled her eyes, set her purse on their nightstand, but she couldn’t deny the warmth expanding across her face. “I am being nice, Ino. Just because I—wait, did you just pull that from your purse?”





	mr pinky

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this

“Be nice, or you don’t get Mr. Pinky,” Ino smirked, holding up the pink dildo, which was a bit on the girthier side, but no matter—since Sakura enjoyed the stretch, “and we both know how much you like him.”

 

Sakura, who shook her head and rolled her eyes, set her purse on their nightstand, but she couldn’t deny the warmth expanding across her face. “I am being nice, Ino. Just because I— _ wait _ , did you just pull that from your purse?”

 

“Him!” Ino snapped, stroking the thing tenderly. “He has feelings, and you sure seem to like him so please be courteous.”

 

“You pulled our dick from your purse, Ino, I’m concerned about that first and foremost, aside from the fact that you insist that this thing could have any feelings.” Sakura sighed as she began to make work of her dress, though she couldn’t deny her growing smile, unable to mask her amusement with her fiancée.

 

Light blue eyes softened as they watched the lithe body move almost fluidly, but unzipping the back always proved a bit difficult. Saving Sakura’s arms and patience, Ino appeared behind the other woman and unzipped the dress, revealing the perfect dip of Sakura’s back and her beautiful creamy skin that nearly made Ino’s mouth water. Almost automatically, the blond began to run her deft fingers over the other’s narrow expanse of back, dipping fingers in her spine. Grinning as she felt Sakura shiver, she placed her hands on either side of the, now bare, hips, not letting any of the region go untouched. “So? Just precaution. And no underwear?”

 

Sakura’s right hand was busy undoing some elaborate updo, which Ino did herself, placating Sakura as she whined about the size of her forehead, but the five years Ino spent learning her other half triumphed in competition with Sakura’s forced indifference. Ino noticed the subtle increase in the other’s breathing and the small, almost inaudible, gasps in response to Ino’s own exploring hands. She watched as Sakura exchanged her right hand for her left one, persisting her ministrations. Sakura nodded. “I don’t like wearing underwear with dresses.”

 

“Mm. Convenient.” She smirked, noticing the left hand still for the tiniest of seconds before resuming work. “You need help?”

 

“No, I think I got it, thank you. Why don’t we sit down?” Sakura kicked the dress from around her ankles, turning and moving for their bed.

 

“Nuh-uh, I like us here.” Ino spoke, wrapping iron arms around the other’s middle and placing light kisses on Sakura’s nape. “Let’s talk about the reception.”

 

“What...what about it?” The woman shivered as she felt Ino’s soft lips behind her ear, feeling a tightening in her lower stomach that made the fingers tangled in her hair twitch.

 

“Anything. You aren’t happy for Lee and Gaara?”

 

“Of course I am, but—“ She inhaled. “But I...yes, I am.”

 

Ino’s ego was swelling. Feeling the soft skin of Sakura’s bare stomach form goosebumps underneath her touch made her head swim, but she maintained her act. “They looked so nice, and Gaara so happy. I’ve never seen Lee cry as much as he did today.”

 

Sakura let a smile grace her features at the thought, but it was ruined with the clench in her brow and the buckle in her knees as Ino’s deft fingers felt underneath her navel. She decided to nod mutely, her right hand moving slyly between her thighs. Ino stared hungrily, with extreme interest.

 

“And Gai? I could hardly hear the vows over all his sobbing.” Ino maintained, casually placing her hand over Sakura’s. The audible gasp nearly made Ino’s stomach clench. “Impatient, huh?”

 

“Mm,” Sakura whined smally, legs trembling, but the firm body behind her willingly held her. The blonde smugly noted that the left hand had ceased trying to undo the elaborate hairstyle, instead gripping the back of Ino’s left thigh in desperation, but Ino felt the way her nails pressed against the skin—demanding.  _ Leave it to Sakura to be demanding, _ Ino thought affectionately,  _ even when she’s completely at my mercy. _ “Ino…”

 

“Yeah? What is it, Saki?” Skillfully, Ino moved her hand underneath her fiancée’s, relishing in the shiver that shook both their bodies. Always so warm.

 

A heated flush began to rise on Sakura’s face and neck as her brow clenched, hips gyrating and her own hand pressuring Ino’s into movement. “Ino,  _ go _ —“

 

“Ino,  _ no _ .”

 

The pointed look Ino just  _ knew _ Sakura was directing at her did little to quell her amusement. She grinned and shifted to encircle her hothead’s waist in an apologetic embrace. Feeling the body go a bit lax in her arms, she knew her apology was accepted. “Ino…”

 

“Huh, Saki?”

 

“Let me see you,” she shifted in the, surprisingly, relenting grasp. “Much better.”

 

“Hi, beautiful.”

 

Looking away, Sakura spoke with a bashful smile. “Hi.”

 

“Shy now, are we? You were just asking me to  _ move _ and talking about Mr. Pinky.”

 

“Yeah, well,” Sakura grumbled, then her eyes lit up. “Speaking of him, where is he?”

 

Ino frowned. “ _ Oh _ so he’s only ‘he’ when you need him?”

**Author's Note:**

> no one asked for this n i decided to deliver anyway, thanks for reading
> 
> (i’d never written ino/sakura n was testing the waters n decided i didn’t wanna finish the smut or supply a plotline n this is what u get sooo sorry)


End file.
